Yugioh GX: The Moonlight Bridge
by Rakaia The Dragon Duelist
Summary: A new force has come to the world of the living, but with slightly different ambitions, Can Jaden, and the gang stop this evil or will they fall before them, and have the earth follow the prophecy foretold
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Ok first I want to get this out the way, the little incident between me, and Higuchimon has been resolved we talked it out, so that little matter has been taken care of, and for people that don't like Higuchimon, she's really not a bad person once you talk to , and i also want to say that this is the first time i even heard about revenge reviewing, To be honst i thought i was just stating my opinon, but i guess i should sent that in a private message, but people make mistakes i guess, but now i know what Revenge viewing is i want do it again, and i already apologize to Higuchimon for it, I didnt mean for it to come out the way it did, even if i didn't jump off in a harsh way. Well if i did it wasn't intentional, but again for everyone I'm sorry for it, and it won't happen again. But back to the matters at hand I'm adding another Saga to my Yugioh GX series. YAY! But anyway this one might be the best one yet, well that's what I'm getting in my mind, but I'm going to stop talking, and get on with it. Now remember I don't own Yugioh GX period. But I do own my OC's and My OC's Deck, and everything else that's original. So without further ado, here's the story enjoy reading.**

Me: Alright guys this might be the best one yet.

Jaden: Yea…But you didn't finish the other two you've written.

Me: Hmmm (Slowly starts thinking to himself). Yea your right I haven't.

Alexis: So what are you going to do?

Luna: Yea are you ever going to finish it?

Me: Well…Maybe I guess it really depends on how I feel.

Alexis: Figured that.

Luna: Yea He's going to get into the habit of not finishing anything.

Me: Oh shut up, anyway on with the story.

_Prologue_

It was dark outside of Domino City, the stars were bright, and there was a gentle breeze that came by every now, and then. There were very few people out on the streets, at this particular time though, somewhere in the park, just savoring the moment they had to themselves, and other just walked aimlessly not really caring where they were going. Others just sat on their stoops, or roofs, or whatever they had to just stare the moon that hovered over them. It was a full moon, and it was shining brighter than it ever had.

"Wow dad look at that." A young boy said as he clutched as dad hand with his own.

"Yes son it's beautiful isn't it." The father responded as he looked at the moon with a smile.

"Daddy." The son called as he shook his dad hand lightly trying to get his attention.

"Yes Junior what is it." The dad said gently as he took his eyes off the moon, and slowly looked at his soon.

"One day…One day... I want to go to moon." The son said happily, as he let out a small chuckle.

The dad just smiled at his son, and patted him on the head, and gave him a small laughter as well.

But then all of a sudden there was a flash of light, which came from the sky, and the dad turned around sharply. Facing the moon again, his eyes widened simply because he couldn't believe what he saw.

"What in God's name?" The father said shockingly as he, and everyone that were outside stared helpless at the Moonlit sky.

"What happening!" One person shouted.

"It's the end of the world!"Another voice stated as they all looked up at the moon, and saw a light shoot from the moon, and land a few miles away from them, creating a huge crater in the ground, and crushing anything that was in its path.

"What is that?" A Man yelled behind the father of the boy.

"It's the beginning of the end!" Another man shouted. "We're all going to die!" He shouted again.

The crowd of people started to scream, and started to run rapid, and in terror as the light from the moon started to form, and take shape.

"What's it doing?" The father stated as he looked at the light that was changing in front of him, while everybody was running off in all directions.

"Daddy I'm scared." The little Boy said slowly as he clenched on to his daddy's leg, and buried his face in his pants leg.

The daddy quickly looked down at son, and knelt down, and looked him straight in the eyes.

"It's ok son, nothing going to happen." The father said sternly as he picked his son up, and looked back at the moon light as it started to take the shape of a long bridge.

"What is going on?" The father whispered slowly as he continued to look on as the light bridge was finally completed.

"LOOK!" A woman shouted as she pointed at the sky, and saw a shadow like figures flying down towards them at incredible speed.

"AHHHH!" A man shouted as one of the shadow like figures crashed down on top of him, and looked at him for a moment.

"What the hell! What are you?" The man shouted. "What are you going to do to….AHHH?" The man screamed as the shadow figure arm turned into a blade, and was driven straight threw his chest.

"Oh My God!" The Crowd screamed as they all tried to run, but one by one they were slaughtered.

"DADDY!' The son shouted. "DADDY!" He screamed again.

As his father tried his best to run, with him in his arms.

"Don't worry son will make it out of here." He said trying to calm his little boy down, as he quickly glanced over his shoulder, and saw two of the shadow like figures chasing after them.

The Shadow creatures, were transparent, almost see through, they resembled the image of a reptile like creature that had the ability to change its arm into any sharp object it chose (_something like Carnage off of Spiderman). _

While two of these creatures chased after the father, and son. The other people in that one particular area were getting murdered. One by one bodies were slain, blood was everywhere. On the side of buildings, filling up Water fountains, heads getting decapitated, it was horrible.

"Stop please!" Another man shouted as the shadow like figure dove on him with no mercy, and slashed his head off with one clean swipe, allowing it to roll on the ground, as the other humans were being slaughtered just like him.

The Father and son kept running until they reached a dead in an alleyway.

"Daddy." The son said with tears running down his face.

The daddy looked down at his son with tenderness, love and care as he smiled weakly at his son. "Yes Junior.' He said sadly.

"Are…Are we going to die?" Junior asked with tears flowing faster as he looked at his father, who just shook his head, and smiled.

"Everything is going to be ok, don't worry." His father stated as the two shadow like figures walked floated towards the Father, and son.

"Don't worry son everything is going to be alright." The Father stated as he clutched on to his son tightly, like he never wanted to let go.

"Daddy!" The boy screamed. "I don't... Want... I don't want to die!" The boy screamed in-between tears as he held to his father crying on his shoulders.

The father couldn't say anything he just held on to his son like it was the last thing that was keeping him on this earth.

"Junior." The dad said slowly as the shadow like figures raised their arm like blades in the air.

"Yes daddy." The boy said quietly with his head buried in his opposite shoulder.

"I... I... I love you son." His daddy said quietly as he gave his son one big embraced.

"I love you to daddy." The son cried as the blades came down with swiftly, slashing the two down the middle causing both their bodies to fall limp to the ground, as their blood stained the blades of the shadow figures.

As soon as the humans in the area where the bridge formed we're slain, a bright light appeared from the moon, and the bridge started to fade away, and so did the shadow creatures. As soon as they all faded away completely, a bright flashed appeared in an instant, and left as soon as it came leaving no trace of murder, or human slaughter around. It's as if nothing ever happened.

**Whoa what is this all about? What is going on here, and what's with these Shadow creatures. Sounds like more than just another adventure for our heroes. Well find out what happens next time on Yugioh GX!**

Me: Alright that's the prologue.

Jaden, and Alexis are clenching on to each other for dear life, and Luna is hiding behind them.

Me: What?

Luna: What's with you today?

Alexis: Yea what was that all about?

Me: What? It's the start of the story... Oh you guys are just punks

Jaden: From reading something like that… You damn right we are.

Me: Oh well it's going to get even better than this, but everyone please review, and tell me what you think about this start off, the gang is really going to have their hands full this time, and I'm actually looking to finish this one. But please review, and let me know what you think.


	2. The Moonlight Sky

**Disclaimer: Alright I'm back with another update, I hope everyone enjoys it, but remember I don't own Yugioh GX, but I do own my OC's, and made up monsters. So now that I'm done talking on its time to continue the story.**

Me: Alright guys so here go again

Jaden: As long as you don't pull anything like you did earlier

Alexis: Yea that was just creepy

Luna: Not to mention disturbing, you got some issues Rakaia.

Me: What? No I don't I'm just trying to make a good story, Now shush all of you, it's time to start the story

* * *

**Chapter 1  
the Moonlight Sky **

While Domino City was having their issues, at Duel Academy, things were still normal, and the same as Jaden was running late to class as usual.

"_Damn why do I always do this_?" He questioned in his head as he ran towards for the academy hallway.

"I always oversleep." Jaden said as he bolted as he ran down the hall, and made a left, trying to hurry, and get to his class.

"Almost there." He said to himself, as he turned another corner, and ended up in front of Crowler's door.

"Alright Class now pay attention." Crowler said as he started walking up, and down the aisle, passing out papers for the students.

"I'm giving you all a group project." He stated as the class looked at each other for a second, and let out a loud groan of depression.

"Not another project." Rakaia said as he slumped down in his seat.

"It's like the fifth one this week." Luna complained.

"Yea no kidding, couldn't he give us a break or something." Alexis added as she folded her arms

"Man what a joke, another project by the guy that wears makeup." Chazz said to himself, unfortunately it wasn't loud enough for Crowler to hear.

"Don't worry class I thought this time I'll cut you all some slack." He said as he looked directly towards the Slifer students."Especially you worthless Slifer Slackers." He said as half of the class started to laugh at the Slifer team.

"And speaking of slackers." Crowler stated as he looked at the door.

"JADEN YUKI!" Crowler shouted, causing Jaden to leap from the door, Anime style, and fall to the floor.

"GET IN HERE NOW!" Crowler shouted again.

"Oh boy not again." Rakaia stated as he got ready to devise a plan to get Jaden out of the mess he was about to be in.

Jaden just shook the door handle lightly, and slowly opened the door, with Crowler just smirking evilly, anxiously waiting to embarrass the young Slifer.

"Jaden my boy." The crazed teacher said. "Why don't you be a sport, and explain the project for the class." Crowler said smiling evilly.

Jaden just looked at Dr. Crowler confusedly, and then scratched the back of his head slowly.

"Um...Project...Err. What Proje..."Jaden began until Rakaia stood up from his seat.

"DR. CROWLER!" Rakaia shouted catching the Crowler's, and the student's attention.

"Grrr...Yes." Crowler said as he turned to look at Rakaia who looked like he had something important to say.

"What is it Mr. Meiyo I am very busy at the moment." Crowler hissed.

"Oh...Well um I was just wondering." Rakaia stated trying to buy Jaden sometime. "Well I was just wondering could you explain this part about the project." Rakaia asked

"Huh what part?" Crowler asked knowing that what he put on the paper was pure common sense.

"This part right here." Rakaia pointed out on the piece of paper, Crowler handed out.

"It's simple you little Slifer!" Crowler shouted as he glared at Rakaia.

"I can't make it any simpler all you have to do is pear up with a group, and explore the outskirts of Duel Academy, and find a rare item, and make a report about it!" Crowler shouted not knowing what Rakaia just did.

"Oh...Alright." Rakaia stated as he winked at Jaden, and sat back down.

"He did it again." Luna stated quietly as she smirked at Luna who couldn't help but smirk back.

"Yep, and just like always Crowler falls for it." Luna stated as she folded her arms, and smirked.

"Ahem!" Crowler stated as he turned back around to face Jaden who was now prepared for the question.

"Alright now slacker, explain to the class about the project." Crowler stated as he slowly stopped his sentence, and spun back around, and glared at Rakaia.

"Well Dr. Crowler I think you already explained that." Rakaia stated smiling down at Crowler was now gritting his teeth at Rakaia.

The class started laughing at Crowler hysterically as he was made a fool out of again, by the two Slifers.

"Aww when will he learn?" Blair said as she smiled at Rakaia, and then at Jaden.

Luna caught wind of her as she saw Blair look back and forth, between Jaden, and Rakaia.

"Alexis." Luna stated as she tapped her on the shoulder, and pointed towards Blair.

Alexis just smirked." Oh don't worry she won't try anything." Alexis stated confidently as Jaden walked by Crowler, but not without patting him on the shoulder.

"Better luck next time Alright." Jaden stated as he took his seat besides his friends.

"Well Well well." Chazz stated. "Look who decided to show up."He said as he looked at Jaden, who returned the look with a smile.

"What's up Chazz?" Jaden said, causing Chazz to just glare at Jaden.

"Slacker." Chazz stated under his breath.

"Anyway." Rakaia stated as he scooted closer to everyone.

"So what are we going to do with this project?" Rakaia asked

"I don't know." Luna replied as she sat in thought about it for a minute." Hmm we have to find something rare on this island, and then write about it." She finished

"Yea but what's rare on this island?" Jaden asked as everyone looked at each other, and shrugged their shoulders.

"I know how about we split up later on, and see what we can find." Rakaia stated.

"Good idea." Alexis stated." That would give us more time to find at least something."She finished.

"Hopefully" Chazz added as he crossed his arms, and looked away from the group.

"Aww don't be like that Chazz." Blair stated." We'll find something." She stated trying to get Chazz's attention back on the group.

"Hmph Whatever." Chazz stated rudely.

"This guy's really not a team player is he?"Rakaia asked as he glared at Chazz for a second.

"No I'm not!" Chazz snapped back at Rakaia." As a matter of fact I really hate working with Slifer Slackers like you!" he shouted again as he pointed towards Rakaia who didn't take that comment likely.

"What did you say?" Rakaia asked sternly as he glared at him intently now.

"You heard me slacker." Chazz said as he stood up from his chair."What do you want to make something of it?" He said balling up his fist.

Rakaia just smirked as he stood up, and cracked his knuckles.

"I always wanted to hear you say something like that." Rakaia said smirking anxiously waiting for Chazz to take a swing, but Luna grabbed Rakaia by the arm, and sat him down quickly. While Alexis, and Blair glared at Chazz.

"Sit down." Alexis said coldly staring at Chazz with a heart chilling glare.

"But he." Chazz started

"Sit down now." Blair butted in as she stood beside Alexis, giving him the same glare.

Chazz just glared at Rakaia who was already getting his from Luna.

"Damn Slacker." Chazz stated as he sat back down, in front of the gang while they discuss their project.

Soon after their little squabble the bell rung, ending class for the day, causing everyone in class to run out in a rush.

"Excuse me Class!" Crowler shouted.

"Don't forget your project papers!" he shouted again, as he turned around, and saw that the class was empty and everyone's project paper was either on the floor, or on the desk, or in the trash.

"Kids." Crowler stated slowly as he started to shake his head.

Meanwhile

The gang was heading towards the Slifer dorm.

"Alright guys, we're out of that weird guy who likes to put make up on his face class, and we have half a day left what do you guys want to do?" Rakaia asked.

"Well...umm." Luna said trying to think of something.

"Hey I know!" Jaden shouted as he looked at Rakaia, and smirked.

"Hey Rakaia you want a rematch?" Jaden asked as he pulled out his duel disk, and smirked at Rakaia.

"What right here right now?"Rakaia asked as he saw that Jaden was serious.

The gang just looked at the two, and shook their heads.

"Come on you guys, we don't need that kind of duel again." Blair stated remembering the last time they dueled they almost brought down the whole arena.

"I don't know." Alexis stated as she folded her arms, and smiled." If you guys can keep the energy down, then I say go for it." Alexis finished

"I'm with her." Luna stated."Just don't try to blow up to Whole Island ok." Luna said as she looked at both Rakaia, and Jaden.

"Alright then." Rakaia said as he brought out his duel disk, and inserted his cards in it.

"Game on!" Jaden shouted as he did the same thing.

"Let's Duel!" they both shouted as 4000 life points appeared on their duel disk.

"Wait!" a Voice shouted across the field as the gang turned around, and saw the Chancellor walking towards them.

'Wait for a second you two."The Chancellor stated.

"Why what's up?" Jaden asked as they all looked at him.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you two duel like this." Sheppard stated, as a huge smile appeared on his face. "Tomorrow in the duel arena." He said.

"WHAT!" Luna, Alexis, Chazz, and Blair yelled.

"Whoa sweet!" Jaden shouted as Rakaia smiled as well.

"Yea finally a rematch." Rakaia stated.

"But Chancellor…"Chazz started.

"Don't worry." Sheppard said laughing." This time everything will be alright." He added as he turned, and walked back towards the academy.

The gang just watched him walk off leaving them both shocked, and stunned.

Rakaia just turned around, and looked at Jaden.

"Well I guess that we can go all out again huh?" Rakaia stated as Jaden just smirked back at him.

'Yea I guess so, and you know what I'm going to win." Jaden stated with a smile.

Rakaia couldn't do anything but chuckle a little, as he shook his head slowly, and then brought it back up to look at Jaden.

"Sorry." Rakaia stated." This duel won't end like the last one." Rakaia said sternly as Jaden could see the spark in his eyes.

He just smirked at his long time friend.

"Cool you're already heated up, this is going to be a fun duel." Jaden stated as he extended his hand out towards him.

Rakaia just looked at for a second then smirked at him, and accepted.

As the two clasped their hands together, the gang looked at them. They also knew that this was going to be more intense than the first.

"Oh god we better be ready for tomorrow." Alexis said.

"Yea because if those get hyped up like last time, that duel arena could go down." Luna added.

"Yea way down." Blair added.

Rakaia and Jaden just smirked at each other knowing that both of them we're going to bring their A game tomorrow.

"Well I guess that means we need to get some rest huh?" Rakaia asked as he looked at Jaden.

"Rest, I can't rest I just want tomorrow to be here." Jaden replied causing the gang to laugh.

"Well if you two are going to do this, then you both need your rest." Blair stated as she started to walk back towards the Oblisk dorm.

"Yea we don't want you two slackers to fall asleep in the middle of the duel."Chazz stated as he started off towards his room.

Both of the slifers just looked at him as he walked off Jaden just not paying attention, and Rakaia was glaring at him intently as he walked out of the door.

"That guy is going to get it one day." Rakaia stated as he gritted his teeth, causing Luna to laugh a little at the gesture he made.

"Look as much as I don't want to agree with him, he is right come on you two you got to get some rest." Luna stated.

"Yea so come on off to bed you two." Alexis stated as she started to push Jaden off towards his room.

"But Lex." Jaden whined." I can't sleep." He said as she continued to push him towards his room.

"Well some Nyquil will take care of that." Alexis stated as they got into his room, and she closed the door behind them. Leaving Rakaia and Luna outside on the stair way of the Slifer dorm.

"Wow those two are something." Rakaia stated with a small laugh.

"Yea they are." Luna stated as she turned, and looked at Rakaia.

"So you ready for tomorrow." She asked.

Rakaia just smirked, and looked at her.

"You bet your cards I am." He stated as he held his deck in his hand.

"Tomorrow I'm winning." He finished.

Luna couldn't help but smile at his attitude; after all she didn't want to be with anyone else who didn't feel like they were up to anything.

"That's my Rakaia." Luna stated as she leaned in, and kissed him squarely on the lips.

"Luna." Rakaia said softly, as he closed his eyes hoping to get another one. And sure enough he felt a pair of soft lips meet his in one passionate swoop.

Soon after a few moments they parted, and Luna looked at him.

"Alright now get some rest ok." She said. "You got to be at the top of your game tomorrow if you're going to beat Jaden." Luna said as she turned to walk towards the Oblisk dorm.

"Yea your right." Rakaia said as he ran towards his room, and waving towards Luna at the same time.

Meanwhile in the King of Slifer's room Alexis was trying to get Jaden into bed, but was having a rather hard time with it.

"Alexis I'm not a baby alright!" Jaden shouted whining a little.

Alexis just smiled, as she finally got Jaden to lie down.

"But you're my baby." Alexis said softly as she pulled the covers over him.

Jaden just blushed a deep dark red, as Alexis tried to hold back from laughing at him.

"I got that one from Chazz." She said as she leaned in and kissed him on the lips softly, and passionately.

Jaden couldn't help but accept the embrace as he closed his eyes, and drifted off to what seems like heaven. Well that was until Alexis pulled back trying to get some air.

"Alright now get some sleep." Alexis said as Jaden laid his head back on the pillow. "And I mean fall asleep, don't stay up all night… Or no kisses." Alexis said playfully as she started walking towards the door.

"Aww, but how long can you go without giving me any kisses?" Jaden asked with a smirk thinking he had her.

"Oh don't worry about that I can go for awhile." Alexis said playing his little game.

"How long is awhile?" Jaden asked making Alexis drop her head anime style. and come back up quickly walking towards the door.

"Just know I can if I really wanted to." She said with a smile as she walked out the door, and was about to close it until she thought of something, and turned around, and looked at her boyfriend.

"Oh, and next time your tucking me in got it."She said playfully.

Jaden just nodded in approval, and smiled.

"It's a date." He stated as he slowly closed his eyes, and drifted off to sleep.

Alexis couldn't do anything but stare at him for a moment or two, while he drifted off.

"That's my Jaden." She whispered as she quietly closed the door, and walked down the stairs of the slifer dorm to see Luna waiting for her.

"Kiss him goodnight?" Luna asked.

"Alexis just nodded in approval with a light blush working its way over her cheeks.

"Made sure you're lips touched his?" Alexis asked, making Luna blush the same way she did.

"Boys" Luna stated with a smile.

"Yea what are we going to do with those two?" Alexis stated

The two girls just looked at each other, and laughed as they made their way back towards the Oblisk dorm.

Meanwhile while the Oblisk girls left, and Jaden was fast asleep, and so was pretty much everybody else there was one Slifer still up. He was lying down in his bed, but was wide awake looking out his window.

"Wow another duel with Jaden." He said to himself as he thought about the last duel, and Jaden barely beat him.

"Damn I almost had him." Rakaia thought, but soon enough a smile appeared on his face.

"But at least I lost to someone who knows how to duel." He said, as he saw a light flash from his window.

"What the..." Rakaia stated as he got up from his bed, and looked out the window, and a saw a flash come from the moon.

"Whoa." Rakaia stated as he watched on.

"I didn't know the moon could do that." He said as he saw another flash of light, and then all of a sudden he saw a beam of light shoot from the moon in the opposite direction of Duel Academy.

"Whoa!" Rakaia said in amazement as he watched on again, seeing the beam of light shoot across the water.

"Wow now that's something you don't see every day." Rakaia said as he saw the moon light from into a bridge, and then suddenly fade away.

Rakaia just stared in amazement as he turned around, and lay back in his bed.

"Now that's a once in a life time thing." Rakaia said as he slowly closed his eyes, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**There's that mysterious moonlight again, and where did it land this time, I hope wherever it did the people are ok, but find out next time on Yugioh GX!**

Me: Alright and that's the actual chapter one

Luna: All that was cute what you did for Alexis, and Jaden

Me: Yea I tried to give them some time alone you know.

Luna: Yea it was cute, and I also like ours to

Me: thank you I knew you would.

Luna: Yea this was a sweet chapter till the end where you had to put that damn moonlight in it.

Me: Sorry but I had to, but everyone that read please review, and tell me what you think of the actual first chapter of the story, and Jaden, and Alexis time together I'll be waiting for your reviews, and thanks for reading.


	3. The Moon of Beauty, The Light of Death

**Disclaimer: So I've updated The Revival of the Immortals, and Geia the Dark lord, one more to go, so again I'm going to get straight into it. So I don't own Yugioh GX, and the Gundam Seed Character Luna as now been recreated, and is my OC so I do own her now. Yay go me, but I do own my OC's, and whatever else that I just happen to bring in this story. But please enjoy, and Happy reading!**

Me: Whew updating fics are tiring

Jaden: Yea I saw you update two of them last night

Me: Yea hey do you want to take over while I take a nap

Jaden: (looks confused for a second) who me... No I can't I really couldn't

Me: Wuss alright on with the chapter then….You really need to man up about this

Jaden: (Laughs) not until he complete all three of your stories lol

* * *

**Chapter 2  
the moon of Beauty, the Light of Death**

While Jaden, and the gang slept peacefully at Duel academy without a care in the world, other places...Well wasn't so fortunate the moonlight Rakaia saw before he fell asleep claimed another area in Domino city, and now it was getting ready to strike again for the second time that same night.

It was a dark, and the moon shined brightly on Duel Academy's rival school, North academy.

Chancellor foster, and his top duelist Czar were out that night staring at the moon.

"What a sight don't you agree Czar." Chancellor foster as he stood, with a smile on his face as he looked up at the moon.

"Yea I do agree." Czar answered as he folded his arms, and smirked as he looked at the moon as well.

Then he slowly turned his attention to his chancellor. "So what's up with this duel you're taking the top duelist of this school to go see at Duel academy?" Czar asked as he looked at his chancellor.

Foster just smiled, and turned towards his favorite duelist. "Well Chancellor Sheppard, the head of duel academy thought it would be fitting if we joined in to see what he calls the duel of all duels." Foster replied as he turned to walk off.

"Personal I don't believe the duel will be that great…But." Foster said as he stopped in mid sentence. "If it is I want you, and everyone else to be ready for the next time we face them. " Foster said as he walked past Czar, and headed back towards the academy.

"Hmph…No problem." Czar said as he looked back up at the moon, and smirked. "This is going to interesting." He said as he saw the moon flash a white light all of a sudden.

"What the." Czar stated as he looked up at the moon again with a confused look. "What was that?" Czar asked himself as he stared up in the sky.

As the moon shot is first flash of light, it shot another, and another. "What the hell is that?" Czar shouted as he looked at the moon as he saw another flash of light, but this time it was a beam of light heading straight for North Academy.

"Oh shi." Czar shouted as he ran for cover avoiding the light but barely, as the light impacted on the ground, having the recoil knock him back a couple of feet.

"What is this?" Czar said as he picked himself up, and stared at the light for a few more moments with a shocked look his face. "I got to tell the Chancellor about this." Czar stated as he turned around to take off towards the Chancellor's office, but as soon as he turned around the light from the moon started to form into the same bridge that was seen in Domino City.

"Whoa!" Czar said in amazement as he saw the bridge form completely, and then what he saw next caused nothing but terror to appear on his face.

Czar looked up from the bridge, and saw the same shadow like figures fall from the sky, and land in front of him, their mouths slimy, dripping with green acid, a few of them were yellow, resembling a glare like figure, and the majority of them were red, with a white big eyes, but they resembled a smaller skinner version of the original shadow like figures. Who stood tall, well build, and dark blue looking?

"Oh…my…god." Czar stated as one of the yellow creatures, gave off a loud shriek, causing the same terror that was on Czar Face to spread, and now he was shivering like crazy.

"Chancellor." Czar said quietly." CHANCELLOR!" He shouted again as he took off running towards the Chancellor off.

"We're under attack!" Czar shouted." WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!" he shouted again causing mostly everyone to leave their rooms, and come outside to see what all the commotion was about.

But when they got out side, they saw something so horrible. While Czar was running the girl version of the creatures leaped in the air, and performed a 360 spin, and then snatched Czar with its long yellow hair. Wrapping it around his neck, and slowly pulled him in the air towards her.

"Help…Help... Me." Czar said barely as the hair around his neck was choking the life out of him. "Please." Czar managed to get out reaching his hand out towards his fellow student's but soon he blacked out, as his motionless body was still pulled towards the yellow, and black version of the creatures.

"The student's shouted their hearts out, trying to get the thing that held their top duelist to let him go, but it was to no avail, because that one particular creature had an appetite and it was ready to feed.

As soon as Czar Body got within range of the creature, it's open its mouth, and showed off its sharp blade like teeth. But it wasn't enough that it opened its mouth, the creature saw that Czar's body wouldn't fit in its regular length mouth so what it did next was just bone chilling.

The creature's mouth extended, it's jaw grew four times its size, as the student's stop their shouting, and looked on in horror, as Czar's body was led into the creatures mouth, and once inside the creature clamp it's jaws shut, and returning it's mouth back to its normal size.

"Czar!" One of the students shouted as the creature bit down on its prey, causing a loud bone chilling crunch.

The students gasped in horror, as the witness their top duelist being devoured by the creature, and then suddenly the creature bit down some more, and swallowed the remains of the duelist, and then looked at the remaining students that looked on, and smirked as a trickle of blood slid down the side of its jaw.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" the students shouted as they started to run in panic, and in horror.

"The other creatures let off a loud screech as well as they charged towards the students. The smaller red version started to transform their arms into blades, as the big dark blue one's ready their claws, as they leaped on the students, and one by one slaughtering them mercilessly.

One student was running towards their door room, with the smaller red version creature chasing him.

He ran as fast as he could, and made his way to his room. He ran into his room, and slammed the door shut, and leaned his back against breathing heavily.

"I... I made it." He said as he let out a small smile, and then all of his sudden his smile was cut short as the creatures arm like blade entered through the door, and through the North Academy's duelist face.

The creature slowly laughed, and yanked its arm back out from the student's face, and licked the blood of it, and smiled evilly, and went on to killing more students.

Two girl students were running towards the water as the big dark blue creature was chasing them.

"Come on hurry." One of the girls shouted, as her friend was trying her best to keep up, but it was useless as the Dark blue creature, shot a web like substance from its wrist, wrapping it around her, and pulling her back towards him.

"Ahhhh Help!" The capture girl shouted as she reached her hand out towards her friend, but to no avail it was useless as the Dark blue like creature, yanked the web hard enough to split the female duelist in half, and leaving the remaining girl standing in front of him.

"Oh my god." She said as the creature slowly walked towards her.

"Oh no…Oh No No." She said as she turned to run again, but as soon as she turned around she ran into the arm like blade of another red small like creature, as the blade went straight through her chest. The red like creature looked at the dark blue like creature, and they both growled at each other.

"Kill…your….own…victims" The big dark blue creature spoke, as it's tongue slowly slithered out of its mouth, and green acid dripped from its mouth.

The red like creature cocked its head, and smirked at the Dark blue like creature." Oh don't be so selfish." It said back as it threw the girl off its blade, and proceeded to kill more.

Meanwhile saw chancellor everything that was going on. And locked the door to his office, and grabbed the phone, and hid under his desk, trying to hide as best as he could.

He started dialing a number as quickly as he could, nervous that anyone or anything would hear him." He quickly put the phone to ear, and it ringed a couple of times, and then another time, suddenly.

"Err hem Hello." The voice on the other end said with exhaustion in his voice.

"Sheppard thank goodness you answered." Foster stated in a state of panic. "We need help now." He stated quickly as he heard a couple more of his students scream, and suddenly the sounds of their voices faded.

'Please Sheppard please send help." He said again trying his best not to get caught.

"Help." Sheppard stated. "Foster what's wrong?" Sheppard shouted on the other end, with now full concern for his full time rival, and friend of North academy.

"There's thing's massacring the students." Foster shouted." One by one killing them with no remorse." He said again.

"Things... Foster what are these things!" Sheppard shouted trying to get an understanding of what was going on. "Foster!" Sheppard shouted. "FOSTER!" He shouted again, but still he didn't get any answer.

Unknowingly to Sheppard, Foster had dropped the phone, and was slowly backing up against the wall, as he had the look of horror on his face.

"No please…What do you want from me?" He asked as he saw the yellow like women creature walking slowly towards him.

"Please… Please... I beg of you." Foster said shivering in fear as the creature got closer, and closer to him.

Suddenly she stopped, and heard Sheppard on the other end of the phone, and with a smirk she slowly picked it up, and put it to her ear, and proceeded to walk towards Foster again.

"No Please don't." he said again with his back against the wall, and shivering out of control now.

"The creature just smirked, and all slowly wrapped its long golden like hair around the throat of Foster, and slowly brought him to her.

"Chancellor of duel academy." The creature said slowly, and sadistically, getting Sheppard's attention

Sheppard went into a state of shock, but only for a few seconds, as he regained his composure.

"Who are you?" Sheppard questioned as the creature just smirked at foster, as her hair slowly stroked the side of his face.

"Your next." She stated as she opened up her mouth slowly.

"NO! NO! NOOOO AHHHH!" Foster shouted as her mouth came down across his head, and she slowly bit causing him to scream out in pain, so that Sheppard could hear the bone chilling scream coming from foster.

"What are you doing to him?" Sheppard shouted as foster screams were cut short due to the fact, that his head was bit clean off, and his body fell limped to the ground. As the creature held the phone up to her ear.

"Did you enjoy the show?" The creature asked evilly as she smirked as the red like creature, and the dark blue like creature met up with her.

"What are you?" Sheppard said nervously.

"Don't worry." The creature stated, as she slowly smirked again. "You'll soon find out." She stated as she crushed the phone to pieces, and then laughed evilly as the same flash of light appeared, and then all of a sudden, the evidence of slaughter vanished. Not a single smear of blood, and not a single body was seen. And the creatures vanished without a trace. And North Academy was yet another victim to this catastrophe

Sheppard couldn't believe what he just heard. The murder of his fellow friend, and his students in one single night, he now feared for his life, and his own students, and for the battle that was soon to come.

* * *

**Another vicious attack, and this time it was North Academy. What's with these creatures, and how many more are there, Find out next time on Yugioh GX!**

Me: Alright that's it for this chapter

Jaden: You've wiped north academy off the face of the planet.

Me: Huh? No I didn't….Did I

Alexis: Oh My God Rakaia…What is wrong with you.

Luna: Yea like really, you have a serious problem.

Me; Guys…Guys take it easy everything is alright I think... Well either way I hope this got everyone's blood pumping, so please review so I can drop the next chapter which would probably be tonight I don't know yet, but I'm on a roll now so please review, thanks for reading, and hope you enjoyed the story so far.


End file.
